The Day Where There Was Nothing But Cylince
by prodreamhunter
Summary: This story is a tragic love story that follows Demon!Noiz and Clear. Clear is a famous underground emotional and post-rock singer who struggles with adversity, depression, and drug abuse. Noiz is the 8th Demon Prince of Hell who struggles with abandonment, and in-appositeness.
1. Chapter 1

*Note: This story takes place 50 years into DMMD future and I'd like to state that, yes, Aoba and Sei and Clear are 73 years old but they look as if they are 23. In the game, they state Aoba is born in a lab and dies like a human, but if Aoba and Sei are both man-made super beings, I'd like to believe that they are eternal, along with Clear. So uh, yeah :) ~ Meko-chan

Clear

_..All in all_  
><em>You're no good<em>  
><em>You don't cry<em>  
><em>Like you should<em>  
><em>Let it go<em>  
><em>If you could<em>  
><em>When Love dies in the end...<em>

_So I'll find what lies beneath_  
><em>Your sick twisted smile<em>  
><em>as I lie underneath<em>  
><em>Your cold jaded eyes<em>  
><em>Now you turned the tide on me<em>  
><em>Cuz you're so unkind<em>  
><em>I will always be here for the rest of my life~<em>

_Clear sung to the crowd as the crowd sang along with him. Most even knew the song by heart, without even needing his lead. God, He can't blame them though, this was his favorite song too. Aoba's metal screams and bass throughout the song made his ears bleed and ring with sadistic pleasure, while Sei's drums made him feel as though his "heart" was replaced with a drum, as it beat to the andante rhythm._  
><em>Clear's voice pieced the bass and drum and the guitar-which he played- together as he lead the song and instruments melodically from start to finish without omission.<em>  
><em>These, things...characteristics...traits, molded their band into a trio named Eikyō-Ka, which meant Under the Influence in Japanese.<em>

_The song fades out and the descending of the curtain closed out the show for the night. But the crowd now behind the curtain opposed, chanting and cheering for more. But Eikyō-Ka simply didn't pay any mind to it. They were done for the night, the fans came for what they paid for._

_Clear let out a sigh of relief and started to unhook microphones and small gadgets that were attached to him for the performance. He couldn't wait to get out off of that stage._

_"Clear..." Visibly relieved, the addressed robot turned to the sound of the voice behind him; Aoba._  
><em>"Yes, Aoba-san?" He acknowledged the address.<em>

_"Can we talk in private, please?" He asked._

_The snowette lifted an eyebrow in the same motion when he nodded agreement to the request._  
><em>"Good." Spinning on booted his heel, Aoba turned and lead Clear to his dressing room while Clear followed behind. Stepping inside, the robot closed the door behind him. Curiosity was the feeling he felt. Ah man, Clear hated things like things. He hated when people said 'can we talk?' Or 'I need to talk to you' because even though he didn't do anything troublemaking, it still felt like he was in trouble or they found out some secret from the past (it's not like he has any though) and the anxiety is harsh on him when things like this does happen.<em>

_Aoba took a seat on the black leather lover's couch, crossing his black jeaned legs over one another, patting the empty spot beside him. Noticing the gesture, Clear sat in the assigned spot, the couch propping Aoba up as his weight hit the leather._

_They sat in silence for a moment. Uncomfortable silence. The atmosphere grew a little stuffy-for Clear._  
><em>Aoba was the intimidating one out of him and Sei, and the matters were made worse because Aoba rarely talked to Clear. So for Aoba even wanting to talk to him, in private, was nerve wrecking enough.<em>  
><em>Clear cleared his throat and spoke up:<em>  
><em>"So? What did you need, Aoba-san?"<em>  
><em>He said with pale thumbs twiddling.<em>

_He wanted the get out of the room. The air was becoming constricting and he could feel the anxiety rising slowly in the pits of his lower abdomen. He put a gloved finger under the hem of his collar and tugged at it, for the reason being of the black shirt feeling tight around the neck._

_White eyebrows lowered over precious artificial pink orbs and gloved fingers fiddled with one another in hope that the bluenette would spit it out._

_Aoba's wheat colored eyes narrowed slightly, watching Clear fidget and fiddle._  
><em>"Jeez. I wish you would calm down, you look as if I'm interrogating you for a murder. And I'm growing irritated with your hyperactive-ness so, chill."<em>

_Clear stopped at once. Remaining to sit still._

_"Look, I'm going to get straight to the point because I gave places to be and people to see," He crossed his arms over his leather clothed chest, "Are you, depressed?"_

_Clearly caught off guard by the question, Clear's brows raised, turning to the dominating male that sat beside him. Looks of anxiousness plastered Aoba face._  
><em>The robot let out a soft chuckle, nerves calming down and shoulders lowering.<em>

_"What do you mean? As you can tell I'm happy, Aoba-san." A feigned smile spread over his cheeks. Aoba's eyes became nothing but slits._  
><em>"Are you sure, Clear?" He accused.<em>

_He nodded._  
><em>"I'm positive, Aoba-san. I've just been a little tired from the tour. But other than that I'm perfectly fine...See!" Another forced smile spread over his lips.<em>

_Aoba hummed, accusation still in his eyes._

_Aoba knew that he was lying. 'Cause for one, Clear was horrid liar. And two, over the years, Aoba has witnessed Clear's white soul stain black. He had witnessed the smiles and laughs, turn into frowns and silence and he knew why this was._

_Toue._

_Clear held deep, intense repugnance at the fact of stripping innocent humans of their freedom and lives. The world was stupid. Gullible. And stubborn. They believed anything, and never listened to the truth of the lies that has been told. They loved to believe in fiction rather than reality which is why, a great deal of this predicament fell on them. However, this was wrong. Everything was wrong. Everyone still deserved to have a mind of their own. Everyone deserved to live how they wanted too. Everyone deserved a fucking right. Freedom is the key to all happiness and if you're not free...tell me...will you really be happy?_

_"Bullshit, but whatever, I'll take your word for it, Clear." Though his tone didn't really sound like he accepted Clear's answer._

_Aoba can still remember how annoyingly happy Clear was, but now that he's not, it's more annoying to have him whine rather than smile, so that's exactly why he called Clear for this "talk", he just wanted to help the robot because he knows what the pain of depression feels like._

_"But just in case, I want you to take this..." Aoba reached into his tight jean pockets and yanked out a small bag filled with white powdery contents. He leaned his elbow on the armrest, passing the bag to the boy._  
><em>"It's medicine from a good 'doctor' I know. Her medicine got me in tip top shape when I felt 'under the weather'. So whenever you feel bad or worried or nervous, just sniff the white stuff, but only a little...or a lot, I really don't care."<em>

_Clear looked at the tiny bag in his hand and pulled another Botox smile. He stood and bowed._  
><em>"Like I said, Aoba-san. I'm one-hundred percent fine but thanks for the concer-."<em>

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever." he waved his hand in dismissal. "Just stop looking all, ew, every time I see you..."_

_Clear's brows lowered while his eyes looked down, a frown against his mouth showed only a second until his face quickly straightened out and faked a smile once more._  
><em>Clear spoke up:<em>  
><em>"Well, I shall bid you adieu, Aoba-san." He bowed again. "Im going to go for a walk. I'll be back at the tour bus in a couple of hours. Pass the message to Sei-san, thank you for the concern and help."<em>

_Aoba raised his hand slightly to signal 'bye.' Clear walked towards the door, yanked it open and thankfully left the room he was so desperate to get out of._

_Aoba felt a little low and dirty about giving the clueless robot boy cocaine. But really, it shouldn't have any really bad physical effects on him; probably mental though. Aoba just got tired of the depressed feeling around the Oval Tower. Sei was a too nice crybaby, Alphas were little shits and Clear was getting depressed, Aoba just needed some fun in this time of need. Couldn't mess with Sei because that is his brother. Couldn't mess with Alphas because Clear would shit himself, so, when it all comes down to it, Clear was the perfect candidate._

_**' Ew.'** Aoba thought and cringed internally**. 'Helping people is...disgusting.'**_


	2. New

Clear.

The snowette was currently strolling through the middle of nowhere, reflecting back on the short conversation he had with Aoba.

Confused; was the word to describe his mental state. Aoba never really cared for that sort of thing. In actuality he liked seeing people suffer. But he decided it was best not to ponder over it and thought it was best not to question.

Clear stared at the bag of drugs in his black gloved hand, gripping it tightly so the tiny bag wouldn't get caught in the strong autumn winds.

He knew that Aoba did suffer from massive depression and anxiety after alphas forced he and Clear into the Toue family. But now, Aoba does seem perfectly fine or at least looks as if he's handling it, unlike Clear who struggles with these problems.

'Maybe, I should try a little of it. Just to see if it works or not...' He thought a little considerably of the drugs.

"Tch...but still.." He let out a little frustrated sigh.

"What would Aoba-san know?..." He questioned without really asking, shoving the bag into his jeaned pockets.

Really. It was none of Aoba's business of how he felt. Clear didn't really like him anyways. He's become pretty egotistic since Toue started tinkering with his brain. As if Aoba wasn't already a bitch enough already...

Face buried in a plaided black scarf and hands stuffed in fleece peacoat pockets, the quiet atmosphere around him really relaxed him. Relaxation: a feeling he hasn't felt in a while. Aoba and the gang really keeps him tense and stressed. This walk was very much needed.

Tall trees casted large dark rugged shadows as leafless and long branches pointed out towards him like jagged claws. Hoots of owls, leaves scraping against concrete, and the soft nippy whisper of the autumn air wind created the quiet symphony of nature as he placed a black booted foot one in the front of the other. The light of the moon enveloped his figure casting a shadow of his following figure; it was very eerie but a peaceful environment at most.

'Honestly,' he thought. 'It's always such a far walk.' However, he couldn't have spoke soon enough as the first place he'd seen in miles had appeared just over the hill's dark horizon. Relieved, his pace of walking turned into a jog, the buckles on his boots jingled and clacked with every step he took on the dirt road, the house getting larger and closer until he reached it.

His pink eyes grazed over the enormous mansion-like house. The house was beaten up, rotten and dusty like it had been there for years ; in which it had. The windows all were damaged. Some were boarded up with wooden planks and others were just left as it is. The mansion lacked any hope of life, it was dead. Really dead.

But, even so, this was Clear's home.

Surprisingly enough, this house used to be where he and his Father had lived before his passing.

Taking his iPod out, he selected 'Incompetence- TG' and let the music play through his headphones into his ears. Clear reached for the double door's handle and entered the pitch black house. He stepped onto broken window glass that resided on the dirty tiled floor: Cracks and crackles echoing throughout the house.

There really was no use in keeping this filthy awful house but Clear had always told himself that he'd be able to fix it up and really make it a nice place to live, (and he was a hoarder) But, he just haven't had the time to do so, y'know? Music business keeps you going. Also, Clear's "real" home resided in Oval Tower, which is much nicer and cleaner and free than this old bucket of bolts.

"I should clean later... " He said to himself as he shrugged off his pea coat jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He then took off his boots and scarf, leaving his heavy footwear by the door and scarf hung with the coat.

'It's dark.' He thought, while starting to flick on all the lanterns he had placed there a while ago. They were a good replacement to actual lights. The lack of electricity the house had had didn't bother him. Albeit, He did have the money to pay for electricity, he didn't want anything concerning this house showing up on Toue's bank accounts and bills, because the last thing that he had wanted, was for Toue or the others finding out about this place. This rusty old mansion is the only thing that's left of Clear's past existence. If he had gotten this place taken from him, he might as well be a live doll.

As if he already wasn't one...

The robot walked over to the family room, plopping down onto the couch dust flying from creases and crevices of it. Clear scrunched his nose and coughed, fanning the dust away with his gloved hand. Squinting, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny bag Aoba had given him, placing it on the coffee table in front of him. He leaned forward, his elbows leaning on his knees and his chin resting in his palms.

Rosé eyes studying the bag, teeth biting the inside of his cheek. He quickly blinked thrice and a red light appeared from the irises of his eyes. It scanned over the tiny bag, as Clear's processors tried to search for any evidence on what the white substance may be.

This was a new feature that Toue had given him and his brothers not to long ago. It was a identifying system that was placed inside their processors. All they had to do was blink 3 times and let the clever machinery do its work. Quite impressive, no?

The red light flashed on the tiny bag, signaling that results were found.

"Cocaine. A drug derived from coco that humans use illegally as a stimulant." He read out loud from the processor in his mind. His childlike voice echoing throughout the empty house.

Even before the scan process, he knew what the drug was the moment Aoba had given it to him. Also, Clear was made a human monitoring robot, if he didn't know things like this, he'd really be failing his job. Especially being in the music business, you'll definitely see this drug passing around town.

His processor nitpicked itself, finding more information about the drug.

He spoke out loud, "Cocaine is a "selfish drug," where you love yourself when on it. Its an expensive drug. It's typically $40 per gram, but that can vary depending on the quality and access of the drug in the area." He then, blinked thrice again to shut off the scanner and then looked at the bag again.

"I see..." He spoke quietly, "it does sound like, help. But it probably won't work on me, being so I am a robot, not human..." He spoke down to himself.

Clear didn't know this, but he was human from the day he was created. Yeah, he may be made up of nails and screws, but, he was more human that any of these people who walked Earth. He felt more feelings than any other humans, he could cry, laugh, smile, and frown.

Though he didn't have a heart, he could love things passionately. Though he didn't have a brain, he thought of amazing things. The best part about it was, there are many humans that doesn't have the chance to love or think, so, being Clear, was God's blessing...

Clear picked up the bag. "But it wouldn't hurt to try..."

Ah, there you go. His curious nature is getting the best of him. Moments like these, is when you can sense the danger behind it, but for Clear, he wanted to be more human than anything, so at least, doing a drug that humans take would make him feel more human. Taking a chance wouldn't hurt. It was drug that could help you love yourself, of course he's going to do it. Maybe if he felt better about himself, he'd be happier. That's what he thought.

He took off his glove, revealing a pale hand with manicured painted black nails. Opening the bag, he poured a bit of its contents into his palm and then placed it on the table. A frown formed on his lips, "Here goes nothing..." He brought his hand to his nose.

His index finger pressured his left nostril down, closing it, as his right nostril hovered over the white powder.

He inhaled deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

_The snow white crystals shot up his nose. The deep intake of the substance caused him to reflexively cough. Eyes shut tight, eyebrows furrowed, and coughing violently until he regained composure._

_He sat in silence, looking down at the left over coke in his palm. "There's still more left..." He gulped as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll just do the rest..." _

_Challenging little fucker he is, eh? _

_He repeated the process. His nostril over the substance. He intakes the powder, this time, sniffing it all from his palm. He coughed violently again before calming down and slumping into the couch, impatiently waiting for effects to kick in..._

_Minutes trickled by like the drizzling rain that started a while ago outside. He looked up at the analog clock above the fireplace, and then let out a groan of frustration. He was irritated, it's been ten minutes and no actions had taken effect. He looked at his watch. He flinched "It's already been 2 hours? I should get to the bus before Aoba-san kicks my ass." He stated out loud as he jogged over to the coat rack to collect his belongings...but something stopped him in the middle of that. _

_"Hm?" He hummed curiously. He felt, something...like, drips in the back of his throat. He swallowed the drips. A prompt frown formed on his face. The taste was disgusting. It tasted like metal and iron. Yuck! _

_It felt disgusting too, like sniffing back up the snot that ran down your nose and letting it run to the back of your tongue._

_He turned and jogged to the bathroom, holding his tongue out. He dropped to his knees, kneeling in front of the toilet, he started to gag repetitively. The taste was really repulsive, as if he had been fed shit with a shit laced spoon. Not that he knew what shit tastes like. _ _

_His grip against the toilet seat tightened. His white locks were sweated and stuck to his face. However, he only managed to chuck up a bit of liquid nitrogen. His back fell against the bathroom wall. His chest rose and fell harshly as he tried to catch his breath back. Light pants could be heard in the bathroom. _

_He sat there for a minute, head down, eyes closed, and light respiration. Until he finally felt the feeling that humans were so excited to feel the first time: Euphoria. _

_His head felt light on his shoulders as if it wasn't there. His circuits felt warm, as if his insides were swaddled with thousands of blankets. His mind felt so light and feathery as if he was floating. His stomach felt fuzzy and unsure. A wide smile broke on his face as giddiness bubbled into his stomach, childlike giggles and womanly chuckles escaping his lips. The smile felt permanently glued to his face, he couldn't get rid of it. Feelings of excitement and contentment raced all through his body. _

_His body shuddered in bliss, chills of warmth and numbness running up and down his spine. Grins and smiles never leaving his pale face. _

_However, these feelings only lasted for a second, or rather an hour -well, that's what it felt like to Clear-_

_Slowly but surely lightness in his shoulders was replaced with heaviness like the world had been placed upon them. _

_The warmness in his body was replaced with a coldness like winter in February. _

_The fuzziness in his abdomen was replaced with a sharp pain like needles jamming into him. _

_Despite this, he laughed and laughed and laughed as if the funniest joke had been to to him. The pain was slowly but surely becoming unbearable. _

_His brows furrowed, noticing the change of pace. He kept a crooked grin stuck to his lips. Fear engulfed his insides._

_He lifted his shirt and pulled his pants down to examine where the pain was located on his body, but instead, he found a symbol embed to his hip bone: a cube with a upside down star in the middle with several points surrounding the figure. The points pushed out roughly at his stomach, stretching his artificial skin outward as if it was trying to rip out of him. The pain, it felt like thousands and thousands of needles stabbing violently in his abdomen repetitively. His eyebrows pointed down as his mouth hung slightly open, eyes wide and gaping, not believing what is happening. _

_He was more confused and in pain rather than afraid. The robot couldn't even feel physical pain like this. Clear was more confused and in pain rather than afraid. _

_"Agh." He let out a painful grunt._

_His stomach felt angry and sick. _

_The bathroom spun. _

_He closed his eyes tightly and placed his hands over his ears as he balled himself up, bringing his knees to his chest. However, the points started to shape more rugged and dagger like, changing into ugly messed up shapes in his stomach. The jagged edges and points of the shapes started to grow larger and larger, his skin stretching further by the minute. _

_Shock. _

_Horror. _

_Dread. _

_Sickness. _

_The feelings of pleasure and happiness out drowned and put in misery by these melancholic feelings._

_Clear cried out. His ears ringed loudly, more like, the sounds of others screams blocked his own. Terrible agony consumed him, he screamed and screamed and screamed until, his gag reflex acted up again. The points and rugged edges pushing outwards at his stomach, then shrinking back into him, they repetitively took turns pushing and shrinking. His nails dug into his hair, pulling his own hair harshly, trying to find a distraction of the pain that danced inside him. _

_His body shifted on all fours, his head down and back arched upwards. His fists in balls, and feet dug into the bathroom floor. The points kept pushing out and down towards the floor while he hacked and choked with nothing dispersing out. Tears pricked at the sides of his eyes, racing down his pale sweaty face. His tongue dried from his mouth being held open to long. Slob and spit fell from the sides of his mouth whilst tears raced down his face creating a disgusting scene of bodily fluids. _

_When will this stop?_

_And when he thought it couldn't get even worse, he then felt something coming up from the back of his throat. It was scratching the inside of his throat harshly. He coughed and hacked even harder, now his throat feeling sore. He could the feel gashes and wounds inside him from the Thing's jagged nails. _

_Finding strength in his legs, he stood up, barely, and made his way to the bathroom mirror. His eyes gaped wider -if that was even possible- . The scene before him was just too great. The gagging only stopped for just a second, just enough for Clear to capture the horrific event in the mirror. _

_At the back of his throat, he saw a 2 long pointy black ears with a long black paw accompanying it as if it was trying to climb out of him. Then the retching continued again, now feeling the thing inside him, in his mouth trying to escape his throat. This was now completely distracting him from pain of the jagged points in his abdomen. _

_'What is coming out of me?!' He thought desperately. _

_He retched, gagged and heaved. He heard and felt cracking like glass shattering, and popping like bones breaking. Instantly, his jaw stretched open abnormally wide, just a little longer and it would be touching the floor. Now the jagged points starting aiming for his throat, stretching the skin, making his neck look like it a spiky choker around it. He felt the thing forcing its way out, stretching his throat, similar to mother birthing a child. _

_Finally, what was in him, came tumbling out onto the floor with a heavy thud. The piercing daggers in his stomach and throat tapered as so the dry-retching. The tears stopped, the drool stopped, the screams stopped and immediately, all that was were silence._

_He could see something black and dark green sprawled out onto the tiled floor. Clear wouldn't wipe his tears, nor blink them away the reason being of overwhelming shock that enveloped his body. He saw the Thing twitch slightly along with its long ears that moved vibrantly in the air. _

_The air was still, quiet, and sickening. He couldn't run because his legs and feet wouldn't respond, the revelation was too unbearable. If Clear actually had a heart, he probably would've already died from heart attack. _

_The Thing laid prostrated, hiding its face from visible view. Clear's tears ran down his pale sweated skin, clearing his vision. Now able to see what this monstrous thing looked like. God, it was ugly. Its ears were pointed, as sharp as blades. It's skin...no...Its body was a complete skeleton of an animal with only a few large patches of black fur that attached to its bones. The patches of fur looked wet, rough and dirty as if it's rolled through sticky mud. Its bones were jagged and barbed. Its spine looked like if you fell on top of them, they would surely pierce through your body with ease. Its gigantic _h̶a̶n̶d̶s̶_ paws had long nails that looked more made of bone rather than keratin. _

_Suddenly, the animal like creature started to twitch violently but silently. Clear's new found dread started up once again, in fear of what this Thing was going to do. Clear's eyes shut tightly and securely as he backed up into one of the bathroom's far corners. Though that didn't help, the bathroom was small whilst it carried only a toilet and sink. He slid his back down against the wall, knees against his chest, he curled up into a trembling ball of apprehension. _

_The Thing stood up on all fours. It rolled its neck, it sounded like a popping bone. A moist "whuuf" escaped its snout. _

_It spotted the fearing boy. It walked towards him, its paws trailing a "thud" every time it hit the floor. Clear hearing its moves and not being able to see it caused him heavy anxiety. He didn't know what the thing was going to do. Clear could hear the Thing walking towards him and his "heart" sank with every step that beast took. _

_It was a medium sized bathroom so only a couple of steps would suffice them being face to face. Feathered quiet breaths were the only sounds that resided in the bathroom that came from the robot. He was too scared to make a move, too scared to make a sound. So the only thing he could do was, worry and fall into the depths of anxiety as long as this Thing was here with him inside the bathroom. _

_Clear had now felt the Thing's raspy growls and breaths against his hair. Clear sat in silence whilst the animal kept in place. _

_**"What could it be waiting for**__?" He thought a little frantically. __**It's just been sitting here, waiting here...not doing anything. None of this can be real. It can't be, it's gotta be because of the drugs. It's just an effect of the drug. Yeah! An effect! I bet if I look up, it won't be there, or, if it is, it'll all just be a part of my imagination!.**__ He thought. Trying to psyche himself out. He didn't know if he was just deceiving himself, or if this was actual truth, but either way, he was curious to look at the Thing. _

_His shoulders relaxed but his body still shook. He slowly brought his head up out of his arms. His right eye opened slowly and then his left eye followed suit. His eyes met with glowing green holes. It was a pretty green, the color of fresh cut grass in early June it reminded him of. It's snout blew visible clouds of air into his face. _

_'__**Strange**__.' He thought. He didn't feel fear, agony, nor apprehension but only mere, respect for the thing. This was too fucking weird. He didn't know why this was, hell, he didn't know why any of this was. But he didn't feel conflicted of the creature in any way despite what just happened minutes ago. _

_The animal was so close, the only thing Clear could see was its eyes and snout. Clear looked up, he noticed its dagger-ish ears bending over his head and jammed into the to walls where the corners met. __**Hm? When did he do that?**__ If Clear wanted to stand, this prevented him from doing so, however, that was the least of Clear's worries._

_He reached out a pale hand, wanting to touch the disgusting creature, but once again, he didn't know why this was. His hand felt like it had a mind of its own just moving outwards like that. But, the animal growled, opposing the physical contact. It backed up, removing it's ears from the wall, holes left in them. The animal stood on its hind legs, looking down on Clear. Clear now had a good view of the Thing. _

_It was a tall thing, at least 8 feet on its hinds. It's head resembled a rabbits skull with its long ears, and pointed buck teeth. It had piercings in its ears, several in both. The fur was dirty and looked as if it hadn't been washed in centuries. It was extremely ugly to look at..._

_"Well?" It's voice sounded like he spat with every word, matching it's nasty appearance. "Are you just going to sit there? Get up." _

_Clear couldn't move. His joints felt tight and constricting. He couldn't really respond with words neither, if he tried to speak, the words would just come out as clouds of nothingness. Albeit, this wasn't because of fear, it was because all of his insides had been damaged during the incident. His voice box broke as so his controls to move. _

_The thing let out a low growl. It walked over to the bathroom door. The door opened itself without the Thing twisted the knob. Clear's eyes focused, his eyes watching every single move the Thing made. The door had closed itself magically as soon as the Thing walked outside the bathroom. _

_Clear sat in the corner, silently like a lion watching its prey. Eyes fixed on the door, he saw the doorknob twist and the door open. A booted foot stepped onto the tiled bathroom floor followed by another until a different appearance had came into view. _

_It was the appearance of a young man with messy blonde locks, and the same familiar green glowing eyes that the robot looked into with the rabbit-like creature. The only thing that had not changed, was the intimidating aura that had emitted from it. The young man's body resided in a all leather outfit. He was lean and looked kind of fit. And this time, not only his ears were pierced but also the either side of the bridge of his nose and under his bottom pink lip and a few that laid over his eyebrow. He also wore eyeliner, making his eyes stand out from the rest of his features. _

_He shoved his hands in his pockets and raised his chin while his eyes looked down on the calm ro-boy:__** His actions are arrogant, but his presence isnt**__. Clear thought. _

_"I've changed my appearance for you, so you should stop pissing yourself and get up like I asked you too." The voice remained monotonous but Clear could sense the seriousness in his tone. The change in appearance did help him, slightly. Cautious: Clear raised a hand to his face as he opened his mouth, and pointed inside and shrugged his shoulders. Trying to signal the young man that he couldn't The young man, or, creature, or whatever it was, raised a short blonde pierced eyebrow. _

_"Oh..." He ordered again. The young man picked the robot up and threw him over his shoulder with ease. Clear's brows furrowed. Clear was as heavy as a whale (not literally) but how could this man pick him up as if he were a feather. Honestly, who did this __**Thing **__think he was? That's what Clear had wanted to say if he could. But Clear knew his place in this situation. This Thing was a rabbit whilst he was the carrot. Any wrong move, and he'd be lunch. _

_The thing lead Clear out the bathroom and into the family room. It dropped Clear on the couch and stood to look at the robot. It rolled it's neck until a "pop" sound was heard which was followed by a groan of relief. "I hate changing to human form.." He nagged to himself. The thing sat with its elbows on his knees and hands interlocked with each other, staring intensely at the robot who still stood. _

_"Ok, Snow White. I'm gonna cut this short," The thing said. The sudden change in its enthusiasm didn't show in his tone,_

_"We both have what each other want. So I'm here to fulfill your wishes, while you fulfill mine." _

_**? ? ? ? ? Hah?**_


End file.
